Lycan
The Lycans are wolf shapeshifting, the strongest of the werebeasts, their enormous physical strength, their speed, their opposition, their intelligence. The wolves can be separated in 3 main classes by simple werewolves with stronger lycans and noble lycans. The Lycans are usually of a relaxed nature, however, easily angry, especially if they violate them as a cruel wild beast. Transformation *The first known change in the full moon will bite a Zeta Werewolf then if after three days the wound does not get infected through the next full moon, the first transitions can be very painful, it can take up to hours for the transformation as the bones and skin stretch is settled, Man loses his own consciousness and the wolf part dominates. * The second is when a Beta or higher lycan passes his blood. (It may also happen that the person who has been transformed dies) Type * Werewolf:The shape of the werewolves is Lupos form with fullmoon, which gives a simple wolf's adotity, Body length 1.0-2 m, with a height of 40-160 cm. * Lycan:The difference between them is that Lycans are born wolves who can at any time be able to take on the wolf's shape. * Noble Lycan:The nobles are able to take the form of a beast, which is far more powerful but less difficult to control. Anatomy 'Appearance' The Lupos form is a simple wolf form with four legs, which is 80-120 cm in length and 30-50 cm high on average. Their claws, fangs and senses are no different to the average wolf, but they have higher rank and are stronger they will grow bigger 180-220 cm long and tall. The beast is a wolf-man hybrid of two legs, Their faces are half stretched over the wolf, their ears are long and sharp, the main muscle of the chest is the thighs in the biceps and the tail, and the muscles of the forearm and legs are slimmer than the muscles (muscles are still stronger than the human head Muscles) their hands are almost as long as their feet can be able to run four toes. giving all wolf attributes: strength, speed, durabiity, reflex, regeneration. Blood:The Red blood cells in the blood of lycans are given bcb1.png|blood cell 0 bcb3.2.png bcb3.png|blood cell trans 2 blood cell hybrid.png 5.4 million gallons per second for 9 to 10 days with an average life expectancy of 360 days, blood types A, B, AB, 0 are transformed into red cells in the cell and transmutation occurs Blood cell will be purple and surrounded by red blood plasma. The white blood cells on average, there are 8,000-13,000, the lycans have the same white blood cells as the humans in the colon, so that large cellular cells are more aggressive, initially basophils are much more powerful than other cells to fight allergies over the ages. Muscle:The myosin fibers are 3 which are 1 straight Muscle 01.png|Muscle 01 Muscle 02.png|muscle 02 Muscle 03.png|muscle 03 twisted around the 2 screws, 3 crossbridge on the head of the muscle. Multiple tropins and actins are found on the actin fibers and tropomyosin is formed by the elastic muscle (ortus filament) The sarcomer is composed of myosin which acts as an actin and titin in the middle of the myosin which is an orthus filament which greatly increases the muscle contraction force which constitutes myofibril and the muscle fibers. Dna:'The lycans dns structure can change in 3 ways the when in human form the helix is red and blue when the animal is then green and yellow the helix and the hybrid beast form that is red and green in helix. When a change occurs in the dns, an A-type insertion factor code is inserted into the DNA that carries the animal dns and the blue helix changes to green then a B-type insertion factor code appears, which when inserted, the red helix becomes yellow and becomes a complete animal. Dna hybrid green injector.png|DNA human dna hybrid yellow injector.png|DNA hybrid Dna hybrid red blue injector.png|DNA beast Ability *'Enhanced strength:'The physical strength of the lycans is varying in rank, the strength of a now transformed wolf is 1,5X larger than a simple man, while a noble strength is up to 9X and a king's strength can reach 25X. Their big physical force is due to their strong lungs 3x more oxygen is delivered into the cells, their red and white taste fibers are much thicker and more complex than humans, they can load a lot more on their muscles as they are constantly consuming so more damages will become stronger they will Does not greatly diminish their ability to move. *'Enhanced speed:With the aid of biocatalysts, the red muscles in the leg can reach up to 240 km / h or white muscles up to 33 m / s. *'Enhanced sense':Smelling better than any other animal on earth smelling cells have much more clamps than multiple molecules capable of processing and getting into the brain, Their hearing is able to absorb and process frequencies that are much larger in size than those that hear the bones of the hearing through the brain to hear the brains from five parts, There are six types of color sensing receptor cells on the lycan, these pins. Different wavelengths stimulate them differently and differently (L the red color is S the blue is M the yellow the V a green is H the orange color and the A is the purple color) Basic sense of touch: pressure, touch, vibration, pain, temperature, etheric, etheric perception sensing the of aura and life in other living beings. (No physical contact required) *'Enhanced regeneration':Because of its tremendous vitality, the wound's nourishment and ability is the best in the world, it can handle any wound perfectly without scrubs, regeneration is automatic but it can be started manually by focusing on life's energy which speeds up cell formation this is often unpleasant and painful since at that time the wound hours Minutes of the body are worn out by the size of the wound, they can not reproduce whole parts of the body such as arm, leg, but the repositioning of the cut off parts of the bone and tissue. *'Enhanced claws':The claws are much stronger than an average wolf that can knock on 5 to 10 centimeters of noble claws calcium and iron atoms that are sharper and stronger than the blade. *'Garras de arte:'(Claws art) Their bodies develop different energies that focus on their claws and enhance magic by creating unique abilities and techniques. 'Symbol of lycan' The Lycans have been using the ancient symbol for more than 5,000 years, which has many meanings of the life wheel, life cycle, eternity, rebirth, and genesis. The wolf's virtues 1. Love: Which is one of the strongest emotions it covers for family, peers and love. 2. Freedom: every lycan wants to be free to do what he wants and not what else dictates him so only lycans can command lycans. 3. Pride: every lycan is proud of its origin, especially the royal family are proud of their roofs even if they are able to live without regrets even if they are already in bad shape. 4. Loyalty: the wolves are all faithful in their blood, even if they do not want to betray their own blood and those who receive loyalty. 5. Legacy: wolves are very important to hand over their own legacies, whether it be jewels, weapons armor, or even everyday items, but more importantly they are to continue to deliver the blood. 0. Honor: the wolves mostly the royal family the honor is all the more important than the social human values but the wolf's own value order is the path of the warrior, the path of love and the path of the beast. Origin The origins of the Lycans can be traced back to the ancient kingdom of Rome a few thousand years more precisely by 5,000 BC the first lycan Lukanius who had brought 2 children to the world with Rhea Sylvia, their names Romolus and Remus who founded the Alba longa, the Roman kingdoms With their mother the ancestors of Numitor and Latinium were with their father Mars the god of war and the king of Chimeric Their another ancestors are Beowulf, Anubis, Lycaon, and Wiglaf. Clans the Lycans have 4 great clans * Oscuro Luna: (Black Moon) this clan is characterized by a black coat, black hair and eyes, but the turquoise eye is also present, and the primal nobles look like silver or gold-colored patterns on their fur. The clan is familiar with the dark and moon magic and his clan is able to regenerate the fastest. * Rojo Zarpa: (Red Claw) this clan's coat is red and its shades, and brown red hair and brown and orange eyes are capable of casting fire on their magic and anger as energy, and they have been given the name that this clan is the most aggressive of all and its victims blood painted their claws red in color. * Blanco Diente: (White Fang) the clan members in it have both white and gray coals, with their hair their light blonde, whit their eyes blue and gray, they are capable of nature and ice magic, can command every animal, all of them the least in the wild and live in harmony with nature. *Oro Vista: (Gold View) in the clan the wolves have yellow and gold-colored coats, their eyes even yellow, they are able to create light magic and illusion with eyes, and they are the fastest among lycan clans. Rank In the wolf hierarchy, we distinguish 3 large groups of these Low, Middle, and High Classes Ultimate Class * Altum Rey (Omega) High Class * Grand Rey (Prime Alpha) * Rey (Alpha) * Comitis (Beta) Middle Class * Marquis (Gamma to Delta) * Nobilis (Epsilon) * Colmilo (Zeta to Xi) Low Class * Creciente (Omicron to Rho) * Kalandea (Sigma to Upsilon) * Salvaje (Phi to Psi) Kategória:Werewolf Kategória:Lycan Kategória:Farkasember Kategória:Vérfarkas Kategória:Wolf Kategória:Wolves Kategória:Beast Kategória:Werebeast Kategória:Bestiapedia Kategória:Ashelon Kategória:Regeneration Kategória:Claws Kategória:Super natural Kategória:Shapshifting Kategória:Wolf shifter